Croakhollow
A small glade to the east of the Wildwood, nestled along the river north of Siren's Rock, it is home to the Western Bullywug Tribe led by the young King Yublit. Croakhollow is aptly named for its massive population of frogs and toads. Not considering the prime inhabitants, the thunderous roar of croaks at night can be heard for miles around. The main inhabitants are a people named the Bullywug. A menacing and vain people, they are truly filthy toad people who are cowards at heart. They speak grandly of themselves and their achievements. They have very little interest in killing, as they would much rather take captives to "marvel" at what they have built. If the Bullywugs are made to respect something though, usually through violence, power, or grand splendor, they can be friendly, if not cowardly, allies. Recorded History The history of Croakhollow is not documented in the slightest. The stories the Bullywug tell of the land describes great castles, battles, and riches. None of these claims have substance or any basis in reality. Only the rocks and trees know the true story. In recent history though, the Bullywug were ruled by King Groad. A massively obese Bullywug known for his temper. He would abduct travelers for food and ransom. Under his reign, they accumulated a great mass of wealth, most of it pilfered from the ruins of the ruins of the Woodland Realm. Groad was dethroned by a group of travelers. Their identities are unknown, only a mysterious figure called the Fire Man is named. Supposedly, the Fire Man conjured a great fireball to scare Groad's bulk from his throne. After the Bullywug's killed the dethroned king, they placed Yublit, a young Bullywug, upon the throne after the Fire Man refused the position. King Yublit has been fair to the people and decreased the number of prisoners they take. Restoring ties with their Lizardfolk allies of the Noxmarsh, swamp lands goods flow freely into the Common Lands now. The Bullywug Incursion In 602 A.F., the same group that overthrew Groad returned. Their names now known (Lunarpaw of the Circle of the Moon, Solomon "Fire Man" Daggard, Thallion Dravose, and Chardok of the Fratelli Clan) requested a favor of the Bullywugs. They sought to chase out the evil remnants of Gulithas, rooted in the ruins of the woodland realm. After some argument, Yublit agreed. He provided a force of two-hundred Bullywugs for the assault. Stopping at Bloodfell Spire, the group learned that Gulithas had no forces stationed there, but the mysterious Sir Morrow still ruled the tower. The heroes entered the tower, the Bullywugs guarded the entrance. The Pixies and Dryads of the Woodland Realm had sent word of this army in the woods far and wide. One of those who heard of it was the Poisonscale Clan of the Noxmarsh, a Lizardfolk clan. Allies of the Bullywugs, they came to pledge their aid in the war effort. When the heroes emerged, now with the long lost Sir Morrow, Krog pledged his assistance in the battle to come, a force of five-hundred Lizardfolk at his back. Aftermath of the Second Battle of the Woodland Realm Gulithas was defeated by what came to be known as the Web-Footed Army. King Yublit overheard a declaration from Chieftain Krog immediately following the battle. The warrior king proclaimed the Woodland Realm and Bloodfell Spire as territories of the Lizardfolk. Yublit, keen to help his own, hurriedly escaped with his warriors and entered Bloodfell Spire, claiming it as a prize for the Bullywugs. The confusion continued as emmisaries of the Wood Elves, at the behest of Fenmarel Mestarine, claimed the Woodland Realm from Krog.